


Tuxes and Kisses

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dancing, Formalwear, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: HR and Leonard go to a ball thrown in Leonard's honor.





	Tuxes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink is: formalwear

HR had just straightened his tie when he turned around and presented himself to Leonard. Leonard gave HR's attire a nice, long look.  [ A platinum tux ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/450068797613932565/623574469331517440/Shiny-White-Suit-Tuxedo-Jacket-39100.png) and shirt with a dark gray cummerbund, plus a blue pocket square and bowtie. He was a star. Leonard's ridiculous yet sophisticated star.

Leonard, on the other hand, was in  [ a light blue tux ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/450068797613932565/623574388247232524/c94eyqn8TgT3AAAAABJRU5ErkJggg.png) decorated by a corsage. His shirt was white and tucked neatly under a vest, but his necktie—in blue to match HR's bowtie—was draped across his shoulders and stretching down his chest.

Leonard knew when HR noticed his tie. Leonard kept leaning on the bed, giving him a coy side glance.

HR came just inches from crowding Leonard against the bed, "Would you like me to tie that for you?"

"Yes," Leonard said with a smile.

"Yes, what?"

"...Yes, please, Daddy."

HR gave his nose a smooch and fixed Leonard's tie for him.

Leonard wasn't keen on going to the ball, but HR was, and Leonard was even less keen on HR going with anyone else. Although taking HR to all the fancy shops in Central was nice. Leonard loved stealing and buying things for his Daddy. He got giddy when he brought something for HR or other important people in his life. The anticipation of a plan coming to fruition. Sometimes, it involved as much planning as a heist. Some gifts involved a heist. He liked his plans coming to fruition.

Leonard endured the clamoring of fanatics and the teasing of pigs and the interrogations of paparazzi to finally, gloriously get to the dancing.

Dancing with Daddy.

He got giddy when he brought something for HR or other important people in his life. The anticipation of a plan coming to fruition.

Leonard danced perhaps a tad too close for what the particular style called for, but HR didn't mind. HR knew his baby wanted to hide from the world's prying eyes. And words. The very world he'd helped to save: the reason this ball was thrown.

HR smooched his nose, "This is all for you."

Leonard turned his head to the side and shrugged "I only saved the world because without it, I'd have nothing to steal."

HR gave his nose another smooch. Leonard could pretend to be selfish all he liked, HR knew Leonard only kept or sold some of the stuff for himself. Lots of them ended up as presents or bill payments, and HR knew from experience that lawful ways of making money were often slim pickings. HR let work be work and play be play.

Also, Leonard had great taste in presents. Leonard had made HR feel twenty years old again with all the courting they'd done. Minus any meeting of parents, which was for the best, considering.

"Regardless of your reasoning, I'm proud of you," HR pressed their foreheads together. "And I'm very happy you came with me tonight."

Len perked up. A subtle shine in his eyes that brightened up his face. The party was tiring him. He didn't gain energy from socialization like HR did. Rather, socialization drained him instead. But Len was clearly trying to hang in there so HR could soak up some people time.

"Shall I drive us home?" HR asked.

"Yes please," the immediacy of Len's answer was confirmation enough. They could have their own private celebration later. Maybe with the suits.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019!


End file.
